Legend of Zelda : A Sheikah's Destiny
by FireFoXz
Summary: Mais que c'estil passé après 'The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time? Link retrouve la vie qu'il n'a jamais vécu. Mais quand la Sage de l'Ombre disparait mystérieusement, Ganon revient sur Hyrule et Sheik réapparait... [[Ne tiens pas compte de Majora's Mas
1. Le combat final

_The legend of __ZELDA_

A Sheikah's Destiny

**Écrit par :** Guillaume Larivière.

**Basée sur le jeu :**Ocarina of Time

* * *

**Chapitre Premier** : _Le Combat Final_

Link était à bout de souffle. Il tentait par tout les moyens de contourner Ganon pour le toucher d'une de ses flèches de lumières mais le démon géant était trop rapide. Il tenta de se faufiler derrière lui mais il fut frappé par une de ses épées géantes. Link tomba à genoux et il tourna son regard vers Zelda. Elle avait peur, tout en regardant le jeune héros mourir devant elle. Link sentait Ganon dans son dos et il savait que son heure était venue. Il prit toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour dire ses dernières paroles à la princesse.

- Zelda… Partez…Zelda…

Ganon cria et asséna un dernier coup d'épée sur Link qui tomba au sol, une flaque de sang autour de lui. La princesse Zelda se mit à crier et à pleurer. Navi se mit au côté de Link et prit une bouteille qu'elle ouvrit.

- Allez les fées, dit-elle.

Une fée rose sortit de la bouteille et se mit à tourner autour du corps du jeune homme et ce dernier se releva.

- Merci Navi, murmura Link en reprenant son arc.

Il coura rapidement vers Ganon, qui préparait déjà son attaque, mais Link passa entre les jambes du monstre avec une roulade rapide. Il se releva et décocha une flèche de lumière sur la queue de Ganon, qui se mit à hurler de rage. Les flammes entourant les deux adversaires se dissipèrent et Zelda appela le Héros du Temps.

- Link! L'épée de Légende! Viens la chercher!

Link accouru vers la princesse et il s'empara de l'épée. Il s'approcha doucement du démon mais celui-ci tenta de se relever. Link recula d'un pas lorsqu'un faisceau lumineux vint frapper Ganon pour le maintenir au sol. Link se tourna vers la princesse et vit que le faisceau de lumière venait d'elle.

-Vite Link… Je ne pourrais le retenir bien longtemps…

Link s'approcha de la tête de Ganon et planta l'épée de Légende dans sa tête. Ganon hurla de rage et il fut enfermé dans le Royaume du Mal par les six sages d'Hyrule.

Link flottait à côté de Zelda dans le Saint Royaume. Un sentiment de soulagement flottait au-dessus de lui pendant qu'il se rendait compte que c'était fini. C'était vraiment fini. Ganondorf était mort et parti tandis que son altère égal Ganon était enfermé à clef loin dans le Royaume du Mal. Il regarda la princesse et lui souri. Elle était vraiment belle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes avec un sourire. Elle lui sourie en retour et se mit presque à rire.

- Merci Link... Merci à toi, Ganondorf a été scellé à l'intérieur du Royaume du Mal! Ainsi la paix régnera de nouveau en ce monde... pendant un certain temps.

Il inclina la tête et il lui souri.

- Les choses commenceront lentement à aller de nouveau à la manière qu'elles étaient, dit Link, et tout sera bon encore.

Zelda soupira et regarda vers le bas.

- Toute la tragédie qui est arrivée à Hyrule était de ma faute...

Link s'approcha d'elle et lui souleva son menton et il la regarda dans les yeux.

- J'étais si jeune... continua-t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas comprendre les conséquences d'essayer de contrôler le Saint Royaume.

Une petite larme descendit jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Link la balaya avant de la laisser continuer.

- Je t'y ai entraîné, aussi…

- Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix, répondit Link.

Elle lui sourie et inclina la tête.

- Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de compenser mes erreurs... dit-elle en le regardant droit dans ses yeux. Link, tu dois rapporter l'épée de Légende pour qu'elle repose et referme la Porte du Temps.

Link inclina la tête.

- Cependant, elle fit une pause et regarda vers le bas, en faisant ceci, la route entre le temps sera fermée...

Link n'aimait pas la manière dont les événements allaient. Elle le regarda avec un doux sourire à travers son visage.

- Link, donne-moi l'Ocarina du Temps. En tant que Sage, je peux te retourner à ton époque originelle avec.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il y voyait le mal, le même mal qu'il ressentait, mais il savait également qu'elle avait raison. Il avait manqué tellement de choses et le monde avait vécu tellement de douleur. Maintenant que Ganondorf n'était plus, elle pourrait l'effacer du temps. Les personnes dans Hyrule pourraient encore vivre des vies heureuses. Le château serait toujours là, et même le roi... le roi ne serait pas mort et Zelda aurait sa famille. Zelda... Link l'aimait tellement. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que la rendre heureuse.

Sa famille la rendrait heureuse…

Il se tenait aussi droit qu'il pouvait, considérant qu'il flottait, et inclina la tête. Atteignant le paquet qui était sous son bouclier, il retira l'Ocarina du Temps et le remis à Zelda. Elle le saisi étroitement à sa poitrine et regarda Link dans les yeux.

- Quand la paix sera de retour dans Hyrule... il sera l'heure pour nous de nous dire au revoir... Maintenant, retourne chez toi Link. Regagne ton temps perdu!

Elle regarda vers le bas l'Ocarina qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Là... où tu es censé être... à la manière que tu es censé être...

Apportant l'Ocarina jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle joua le Chant du Temps.

Les notes firent de l'écho par l'air et Link pu le sentir l'entourer. Sa vision de Zelda devint opacifiée et il pouvait se sentir glisser de plus en plus loin d'elle. Il était envahi par la puissance magique des notes et bientôt, elle disparut complètement et il se tenait dans le Temple du Temps. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était seul. Il était demi-priant que Zelda se tiendrait derrière un pilier, habillé comme Sheik, pour lui donner là une certaine forme étrange de sagesse ; mais il n'y avait personne. Il soupira et il marcha en avant, passé la Porte du Temps. Il se tena devant le piédestal avec la fente de marbre découpée et le symbole du Triforce sur l'avant. Navi vola vers une des fenêtres du temple et elle disparut, sa quête étant finie.

- Adieu Navi… murmura le Héros du Temps, une larme aux yeux. Tu vas me manquer…

Puis, tirant son épée de la gaine sur son dos, il l'a regarda avec des yeux tristes.

- Tu m'as été un ami digne de confiance pendant cette aventure, dit-il à l'épée.

Puis, avec une poussée puissante, il enfonça l'épée de nouveau dans sa fente. Son monde devint encore une fois opacifiées et il se senti accroître plus jeune. Il ferma ses yeux, laissant l'excédent de sensation l'envahir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait dans la cour du château avec une Zelda très jeune le regardant fixement. Elle lui souri pendant un moment, un regard âgé dans les yeux.

- Link… dit-elle.

Il regarda autour de lui et ensuite la jeune princesse.

- Je suppose que c'est terminé maintenant… n'est ce pas?

- Regarde à l'intérieur, répondit-elle en indiquant la fenêtre.

Link se rappelait cette fenêtre. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait des âges depuis que les deux enfants observaient le cintrage de Ganondorf devant le roi dans cette fenêtre. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et il regarda à l'intérieur. Au lieu de Ganondorf, trois femmes Gerudo, dont Nabooru, vouaient leur allégeance au roi de Hyrule. Il sourit et se tourna vers Zelda.

- On a réussi! Cria-t-il de joie.

- C'est fini… Ganondorf est parti... dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Elle regarda Link pendant longtemps et elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Bien, je crois que tu devrais retourner chez toi maintenant.

Le jeune Hylien pencha la tête et commença lentement à descendre l'escalier.

- Hé!

Link s'arrêta et se retourna vers Zelda.

- Reviens me rendre visite, d'accord?

Link acquiesça et sortit du jardin. Il marcha avec précaution pour éviter les gardes mais il heurta quelqu'un dans un tournant et il tomba. Il leva sa tête et vit Impa devant lui.

- Alors, on s'amuse? Dit-elle en souriant. Je vais te guider jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Link suivit la Sheikah jusqu'à l'extérieur du château tout en évitant les gardes royaux.

- Link, en tant que Sage de l'Ombre, je me souviens des derniers événements, tout comme les 5 autres Sages ainsi que Zelda et le Vénérable Arbre Bojo mais si tu veux revoir la princesse, tu devras faire très attention. Le roi ne se souviendra pas de toi comme le héros d'Hyrule. Si tu te fais capturer, je ne peux, et ne pourrai rien faire pour t'aider.

- Je comprends, répondit le jeune Hylien.

- Si tu veux, pour une quelconque raison, parler à la princesse, joue la Berceuse de Zelda. Maintenant qu'elle possède l'Ocarina du Temps, elle va pouvoir t'entendre si tu pense fort à elle en jouant le chant.

La nourrisse de la princesse recula d'un pas et disparut dans un éclat de lumière. Link observa la grande plaine qu'était Hyrule et se mit en route vers son chez-lui : La Forêt Kokiri.


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre Second** : _Un nouveau départ_

Link se mit à marcher en direction de la Forêt Kokiri. Il marcha pendant 1 heure environ et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Le jeune garçon aperçut au loin le ranch Lon Lon et il s'y dirigea. En y entrant, il vit Ingo qui tentait d'attraper une cocotte et Talon qui riait. Link s'approcha du propriétaire du ranch et celui-ci le salua.

- Hey Link! Comment vas-tu, p'tit gars?

- Bien monsieur.

- Si tu cherche Malon, elle est dans l'enclos avec les chevaux.

- Merci, répondit Link avant de s'y diriger.

Il pénétra dans l'enclos et vit Malon qui chantait. Link s'approcha d'elle silencieusement et il sortit son Ocarina (Celui que Saria lui avait donné.). Il commença à jouer le Chant d'Épona en suivant Malon qui s'était retourné vers lui tout en continuant à chanter. Ils continuèrent ainsi 5 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Épona se mette à licher le jeune garçon. Malon se mit à rire et elle repoussa doucement la jument.

- Salut ''Garçon de la Forêt''! Ça va bien? Mais où est ta fée?

- On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard Malon, dit Link qui ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers la maison où les attendaient Talon.

- Je vous ai préparé un bol de soupe aux légumes, les enfants, dit Talon en invitant Link à s'asseoir.

Ce dernier s'assit et mangea comme il n'avait jamais mangé. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu était la guerre, la guerre et encore la guerre, tout en mangeant un petit quelque chose entre chaque temple. Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de se reposer et il n'arrivait pas à y croire encore. C'était vraiment terminé. Il avait tellement faim qu'il en reprit 2 fois. Talon invita Link à rester dormir au ranch, ce qu'il ne put refuser. Il monta dans la chambre de Malon et s'étendit dans le lit voisin à la jeune fermière et il s'endormit rapidement, profitant d'une de ses premières nuits de sommeil depuis sa première visite avec le Vénérable Arbre Mojo.

Link se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin et, incapable de se rendormir, se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Malon et il sortit. Il se dirigea vers l'enclos des chevaux et Épona vint le rejoindre.

- Tu te souviens-toi aussi? Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la jument approcha sa tête de Link qui se mit à la caresser.

- Hey Link!

Link se tourna et vit Talon qui lui souriait.

- Je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour m'avoir réveillé au château et de t'être occupé de Malon en mon absence. Et pour te remercier, j'aimerais t'offrir Épona.

- Je ne peux accepter monsieur… commença Link.

- Mais si, mais si! Et en échange, cesse de m'apeller ''monsieur'' et dit plutôt Talon. Et prends bien soin d'elle.

Link le remercia et il scella la jument avant de partir du ranch Lon Lon pour aller vers la Forêt Kokiri. Il y arriva en moins d'une demi-journée et arrivé devant l'entrée, Épona s'arrêta, refusant de continuer. Link débarqua de la jument et la rassura.

- N'aie pas peur Épona. Allez, viens.

Link avança doucement sur le pont de bois en restant près d'Épona pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Lorsque le pont fut franchi, Link rembarqua sur sa jument et la vit avancer dans le tronc creux devant lui. Ils avancèrent doucement jusqu'au village natal du jeune Hylien. Tous les Kokiris entourèrent leur compatriote en poussant des cris d'étonnement, la plupart n'ayant jamais vu de cheval de leur vie et sachant encore mois ce qu'était un cheval. Tous les enfants se turent lorsque Mido s'approcha de Link.

- C'est pour _ça _que tu as quitté la forêt pendant 3 semaines! Pour une vulgaire bestiole à 4 pattes!

Épona s'excita et leva ses 2 pattes avant, prête à frapper le chef des Kokiris mais Link la contrôla et la calma.

- C'est ça Link! Calme-moi cette _chose_ avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que je…

- Et que tu quoi, Mido? Que tu t'enfuies en hurlant de peur? Dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Saria le regardait avec un regard dont elle avait le secret et Mido tourna au rouge vif. Ne sachant que dire, il s'en alla dans sa maison en grognant. Saria s'approcha du Héros du Temps et elle lui sourit.

- Heureux de te revoir Saria.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

Link lui tendit la main et elle la saisit. Il la fit grimper à l'arrière d'Épona et Saria, n'étant pas habitué à monter à cheval, s'accrocha bien fort à Link, ce qui le fit rire.

- Le Vénérable Arbre Bojo désire te rencontrer, dit Saria au jeune garçon.

Ce dernier dirigea Épona vers la clairière où vivait l'arbre magique et ils débarquèrent du cheval avant de s'asseoir devant lui.

- Link, tu as réussi. Tu as sauvé Hyrule et je suis fière de toi. Maintenant que les Sages sont de retour, Ganondorf ne pourra pas revenir en ce monde, dit le Vénérable Arbre Bojo, qui avait remplacé l'Arbre Mojo après sa mort. Saria, je voudrais que tu retourne au Bosquet Sacré, pour y voir si tout va bien.

Saria se leva et sortit son Ocarina. Elle joua le Minuet de la Forêt et disparut dans un rayon de lumière vert.

- Link, je devais te parler en privé pour ne pas inquiéter Saria. Si un jour, un des 6 Sages venait à disparaître, le sceau magique qui enferme Ganondorf se fragiliserait et il pourrait retrouver la vie.

- Mais comment cela pourrait se produire? Demanda Link.

- Le Seigneur du Malin a toujours des serviteurs dans ce monde ainsi que dans d'autres mondes…

- D'autres mondes?

- Oui. D'autres mondes tel que le Monde des Ténèbres et même le Royaume des Morts. Ganondorf trouvera le moyen de revenir à la vie. La question est de savoir quand… Lorsqu'il reviendra dans Hyrule, il te faudra l'affronter encore une fois, mais aussi lui reprendre la Triforce de la Force. C'est grâce à elle qu'il va pouvoir sortir du Royaume du Mal. Si le sceau des Sages venait à faiblir, il pourrait le détruire… Il te faudra alors reprendre l'épée de Légende pour le battre… Mais pour y arriver, tu devras accomplir la quête que je te confie…

- Tu devras reprendre les 3 Pierres Spirituelles, continua l'Arbre Bojo, au Temple du Temps et les rapporter à leur peuple respectif... Car si Ganondorf revenait dans ce monde, il pourrait s'emparer de ces pierres et tu ne pourrais ouvrir la Porte du Temps… Et n'oublie pas! Ne parle à aucun Sage de la véritable raison pour quoi tu retourne les 3 pierres…

Link acquiesça et se leva. Il embarqua sur son cheval et se dirigea vers sa cabane pour se reposer un peu. Il partirait le lendemain à l'aube pour aller dans l'immense plaine d'Hyrule.


End file.
